


The Hug

by orsamge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsamge/pseuds/orsamge
Summary: 拥抱是从伸出手到，彼此胸口短暂接触。而离开不只是结束拥抱，还有下意识举起的手，却在空中画了个圈，在对方肩头拍了拍的轻碰。
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	The Hug

第一次抱Sam的时候，他还像一个柔软的布娃娃，暖暖的但又是臭臭的。那段时间，家里常常只有他们两个。Dean总是把他背在身后，做一些简单的食物给自己糊口，又小心翼翼泡奶粉，一点点在自己手背上试了温度再给他喂食。

或许是Dean做的简易背带实在太粗糙，总之Sam被背在Dean身后的时候不怎么老实，时不时就爆发出一阵激烈的哭声。

“好吧好吧，Sammy girl。”Dean一边把手上的奶瓶放下，然后将身后哭闹的小孩轻轻转到自己面前。明明投射出的是皱着眉头小大人的表情，但只是四目相对了一下，小孩就笑了起来，浅浅的酒窝在脸上像两颗闪烁的星星。小大人模样的Dean也就松了一口气，蹙着的眉头松了开来，眼角弯成一条弧度，他用手指点点Sam圆鼓鼓的脸蛋，温柔地说了几句抱怨的话。太过柔软的语气，将再坏的话都裹了一层糖浆。

见证了Sam第一次独立行走的也是Dean。这一切都发生得很突然，但即使记忆中这一幕的前因后果都不那么清晰了，这一瞬间的画面在Dean心中始终经久弥新。

他始终记得那一刻，他手上正忙着做什么，只是和往常一样时不时回头看看弟弟的情况。他看到Sam一只小手抓着沙发，另一只手就撑着地板，一点点摇摇晃晃地站了起来。像一个不倒翁一样，整个身子都在晃动。Dean的担心比吃惊还要快零点一秒，所以他马上起身跑向沙发，生怕这个小孩砸向地板。

Sam的身体是不止地晃动，但人看到Dean又开始咯咯的笑，不自觉地就迈出了摇摇晃晃的步伐朝哥哥也走去。不过也就走了两步，Dean就已经在Sam面前了，于是看起来是Sam向前一倾就抱住了Dean的腿，软软糯糯地喊了Dean的名字，湿润润的眼睛无辜地眨着。

Dean一把又抱起了Sam，这一刻他才回过神来，这小子已经开始长大了。或许有一天他就不会再需要自己在旁边扶着走路，也不会再假装摔倒换一个拥抱了吧。

Dean第一次要离开Sam去狩猎的前夜，Dean不断嘱咐Sam如何小心谨慎最好像个自闭儿童，Sam是继承了好脾气所以只是看着他用行为语言去掩饰自己的惊慌失措也不点破，只是偶尔从书中抬抬头说，“好的妈妈。”

Dean听了就会翻个白眼，心想，他不需要假装是个自闭儿童，他就是个书呆子。但他的担心像是疯长的杂草，一点点火种就会燃得到处都是。那些心理安慰自我催眠只是往草上拍拍打打，会改善一些，前提是野草没有四处生长的话。

睡前的时候，Sam走到Dean的床前。Dean靠着月色模模糊糊看出是Sam，开始后悔确实不该这么早离开他去狩猎，Sam还太小了。Dean张了张嘴还没来得及开口，只听到Sam先说，“Dean你要当心，安全回来。”然后瘦弱的小身板靠近了他，稍稍触碰了一下，手轻轻拍了拍他的后背。

Dean只是嗯了一声，也轻轻拍了弟弟的肩膀作为回答。Sam回自己床上之后，Dean眨着眼睛看看窗外，想了很多又什么也没想明白。只是突然胸中就产生一股力量支撑着他要早点回来，回到此时此刻这个人的身边。这股由期待构成的力量，在无形中就成为了Dean的信念，在此后无数个狩猎的日日夜夜。

随着Sam的长大，两人的关系从亲密无间到了互相独立的阶段。Sam习惯了Dean常常和父亲去狩猎的日子，也一点点明确了自己期待的生活与现状相差甚远。他看着Dean早出晚归，时常满身是血又或者一身泥泞地出现在家门口。他当时只意识到那不是自己想要的人生，而他还能有更好的选择。

所以他申请了斯坦福，做一个普通的人拥有一段美好的情感关系。即使代价是几近断送情感的争吵，还有和Dean的关系几近破碎。

但成年之后的兄弟情感本就靠一座透明的桥连接，复杂的情感经过了名为“语言”的桥梁就变成了普通的问好。小时候亲密的拥抱也随着时光封印在记忆之中。

这样的日子本会不断持续下去，至少当时两人都是这么以为。虽然是让彼此不那么愉快的决定，但不可否认站在对方的角度，一切又合理了起来。所以偶尔Dean会别扭地打电话只是问问Sam近况，传话学费到账了之类的。Sam听到Dean的声音时，不自觉又会想起那些Dean深夜满身血迹出现在家门口的场景，那些恐惧的担忧的情绪常常盖在表面。而当时那个盖在毯子下常常为Dean平安归来而祈祷的小小的自己，一开门见到Dean激动地抱住他的自己，也渐渐被恐惧藏了起来。

而这一天确实也到来了，Dean突然狼狈地出现在自己家门口，说出父亲失踪了的消息。Sam看着他，声音变得遥远起来，只看到他的嘴唇一合一张，眼神中透露的是疲惫和无助。那些过去的记忆蜂拥而至。

后来，Sam和Dean经历了一起狩猎的生活。Dean一点点开始明白那个被背在自己身后的Sammy已经成为了勇敢又强壮的Sam Wichester。他比自己想象中要强大太多，他有很多理论知识，也可以实战，甚至几次三番还是他将自己救了出来。他确实不再是那个需要自己撑着才能行走的小孩子，但也不会再用小伎俩引起哥哥注意了。这值得Dean欣慰，他一个人狩猎的日子里，和父亲一起狩猎的日子里，他总是做同一个噩梦，梦中那些怪物的同盟找到了Sam，在自己不知道的时候就伤害了他。但眼前的现实让Dean也相信，那些噩梦不会发生，Sam可以照顾好自己，他不再需要被绑在自己身后带着跑。

同时让Dean更清楚了解的是，或许只有自己和Sam在一起时，Sam反而是更危险。自己像一个活靶子行走在这世上，带着Sam根本称不上是保护他。

于是Dean说，“你还是回去过普通人的生活吧。”

Sam看着Dean，那些回忆和自我认知就交缠在一起，在他脑中出现了两幕不同场景同时在播放。

一边是他一直以来构想的狩猎，Dean轻轻松松就打趴下怪物，赢得不费一丝力气。非常偶尔会被弄出些小伤口，但都不要紧。衣服上大面积的血块都是怪物的，Dean将它们称为战利品。

另一边是他亲眼所见的场面。Dean被怪物摔得到处都是，中过枪抓破过皮一个人在破汽车旅馆咬着牙缝伤口，流过的血用一条毛巾都止不住。 这不是最糟糕的，更糟糕的是，他轻描淡写说这不算什么，每一次狩猎都豁出性命无所顾忌，好像没有什么能将他往现实拉一拉让他能留点余力支撑着继续人生。

Sam用了很长的时间去思考，去自我催眠两人都选择了对自己更好的生活。而当思考的结果赤裸地呈现在自己面前时，他不知该作何反应。

于是他什么也没想，就回答说不了，我决定继续家族事业。

Sam看向Dean，笑着半开玩笑地问道，“这一切会如何结束呢。”

Dean的睫毛颤了颤，抿了抿嘴唇半晌没有回答。沉默围绕着两人，Dean伸出手一把够住他的肩膀就往自己身上带，这个曾经只能抱着自己腿的小孩已经如此高大健壮，可他对他的期望却不曾改变，他用了些力气地拍打Sam后背说，“你要回来。平安回来。”

Sam的眼睛里是闪烁的光芒，他弯了点身子把下巴搭在Dean肩膀上，轻轻拍了拍Dean，坚定地回答，“我保证。”然后轻轻松开了Dean，给了他一个笑容和背影。

Dean看着他越来越小的身影，那一刻他突然想起很久以前他做的一个梦。那是他第一次听说Sam被斯坦福录取要过普通人生活时，晚上梦到的一个场景。

他梦到自己去参加Sam和Jessica的婚礼，那一天Sam穿着黑色的西装在草坪上显得格外耀眼。他看到Dean来了之后就带他入席，整个场子里坐满了有身份的人，教授，医生，律师等等。他穿了自己假冒FBI时的西装但还是不够格，显得格格不入。他坐在那里，看着两人相爱地宣誓，不知出于何种情绪他也有些热泪盈眶。

在宴席的后半段，Dean接到了父亲的电话，打算和Sam告别要上路。他看到Sam和一个企业家在热络地聊天，他站在远处等了等。这个对话很漫长，他等了好久，时不时看到Sam哈哈大笑，一露出两侧的酒窝又像是回到了小时候。Dean决定直接离开，要走的时候，Sam喊住了他。

“要走了吗？”

“嗯。爸打电话来了，有一个……”想到Sam并不喜欢这类话题，Dean没有继续说下去，“任务。”

“照顾好自己。”Sam抬起手拍了拍Dean的肩膀，随着声音，心也沉了下去。

Dean伸出了手，在空中悬了很短暂的几秒，像是放弃了什么念头，他叹了口气也只是拍了拍Sam的肩。然后从他身边，他的故事中退了场。

那个梦真实又有些难过，但随着时间和现实的推进，有时候Dean会想如果能这么结尾就好了。当他看到Sam从自己眼前慢慢离开，他不自觉就想起了这个故事。

FIN.


End file.
